Alone
by briarrosecauthenelswood
Summary: Georgia is a troubled student whom Briar Rose Cauthen-Elswood is looking to redeem. GeorgiaxOC oneshot OOC Georgia


Heartbreaker!Georgia X Reader: True Love  
>By WolfQueen227 [ Olivia Kirkland ]<p>

You knew Max Terminello all too well. He  
>was what every girl in your school called 'A hot<br>badboy', and what you called 'A lying son of a baka'.  
>You had known Max since you were 5, and he was<br>a player, you knew that for sure. He would try to get  
>close to every girl that he met, and just when the girl<br>thought that he loved them, Max would break up  
>with her and leave to find another girl to mess with.<br>He always did this.

You loved Max with all your heart, but you  
>feared that he would do with you what he did with<br>the other girls. You already had enough stress in your  
>life,so you kept your feelings for Max a secret, locking<br>them in your heart.

Lately, Max had been trying to get closer to  
>you, so you knew that he was trying to do what he<br>did with all the other girls. Everyday, after school, he  
>would ask you if he could walk you home, but you<br>always said no. He started to look hurt as you rejected  
>his offer more, but you shrugged it of, ignoring the<br>guilt that churned in your heart.

One day, as you walked into class, you noticed  
>that Max wasn't there. That was strange, because you<br>knew that, even though he was a player, Max would  
>never be late to class, especialy 's class.<br>was a very strict teacher, and he took  
>education very seriously. Max always got to class on<br>time, so you began to worry about him as the bell  
>rang, signaling the start of class.<p>

*TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY AWESOME FLAKES, THE PRUSSIAN AWESOMENESS.*

It was now the end of the school day, and now  
>you were really worried for Max. He hadn't been in any<br>of the classes that you two shared, and no one had seen  
>him since yesterday. He lived a couple blocks away from<br>the school, so as soon as you were out the school's front  
>doors, you went bolting down the sidewalk, fearing for<br>Max.

As you came up to his house, you looked up at it.  
>All the windows had the curtains drawn over them, and<br>it almost looked as if the house was empty. You walked  
>up to the front porch, your (ec) orbs filled with worry  
>as you rang the door bell. No one answered, so you<br>knocked on the door, hopeing that Max was at least alive  
>in there. As you rang the doorbell 3 more times, someone<br>finally answered.

Your (e/c) eyes widened as you saw Max standing  
>there. His golden hair was matted and looked like it<br>hadn't been washed in days, while his blood-red orbs  
>were dull. His eyes were puffy and red, like he had<br>been crying, and he looked like he had lost quite a bit  
>of weight.<p>

"What do you want?", Max asked, surprised that you  
>were there. "Max... What happened to you?! You look<br>terrible!", you questioned, quickly grabbing him and  
>pulling him into a hug. You didn't get a reply, but instead,<br>felt your shoulder get wet. You pulled Max back and saw  
>crying. "Max! What's wrong? You weren't at school today,<br>and I was so worried! No had seen you today!", you  
>exclaimed, determined to get an answer from him.<p>

Max held his breath for a moment, then pulled you  
>into his house closing the door behind the two of you.<br>You were surprised by this, and tried to pull away from  
>Max, but he was so much stronger than you, so it was no<br>use. He pulled you into the living room and sat you down  
>on the couch, quickly taking the spot next to you.<p>

"Max!? What's going on? What are you doing?",you  
>askedsqueaked as Max forced you to look at him. "Were  
>you really worried about me?", Max asked. You nodded, a<br>light pink dusting your cheeks as your (h/l), (h/c) hair  
>framed your face. "Why weren't you at school today?", you,<br>once again, questioned as your face grew redder because  
>of how Max was leaning closer to you. "I... I don't know how<br>to say this, but... I-I love you... I have f-for a really l-long  
>time now, _-_... So when you rejected my offer to<br>walk you home... I felt like you were rejecting my love...",  
>Max explained, your face feeling hotter with every passing<br>second.

"I don't know if you even love me back... But, I just  
>tought that should know...", Max finished, standing up and<br>starting to walk away. But, you quickly stood up and grabed  
>his wrist, keeping him from going any farther. He turned<br>back to you, his face so red that it would put Spain's tomatos  
>to shame. "_-_...", Max said. "Max, I only rejected<br>your offers because I was afraid that you would leave me like  
>all the other girls that you've gotten so close to... I'm sorry<br>for hurting you like that... I love you.", you whispered, the  
>three last words slipping from your mouth before Max could<br>even comprehend the rest.

As soon as Max realized what you had said, his blush  
>only grew as he pulled you to him, gently kissing your lips,<br>holding you as if you would break. You were shocked at first,  
>but soon kissed him back. You felt him pull away, a little too<br>early for your liking. "I love you, _.", Max said, this time  
>more confident. "I love you, too, Max.", you replied, smiling<br>at him. Maybe a heart breaker like Max could find true love.

*EXTENDED ENDING BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE TOMATO BOX FAIRY*

It had been a week since you and Max had told each  
>other how you feel, and you two were walking down the<br>school hallway, hand-in-hand. All the girls were glaring at  
>you, and all the boys were glaring at Max. But neither of you<br>cared as you continued walking to class, ignoring the looks  
>you two recieved from the teachers. As both of you walked<br>past Mark, Max's older brother, Max tripped him, sending  
>Mark flying to the floor and his stuff scattering all over the<br>hallway. You giggled as Max picked you up bridal style and  
>started running down the hallway, dodging the scattered<br>pencils that Mark failed to notice as he ran after you two,  
>slipping on them and faceplanting into a locker.<p> 


End file.
